Sasuke no Kimochi
by ZimIzumi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan diluar. Tapi, sesuai kata pepatah, jangan memandang buku dari covernya!/"Sasuke-kun tunggu!"/"Untuk apa aku membawamu?"/"Karena aku mencintaimu!"/Warning inside! Canon!


_**Sasuke no Kimochi**_

_**© Snoppi**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Loveless © Yamashita Tomohisa(Yamapi) dan pencipta serta composernya**_

_**Yamashita Tomohisa(Yamapi) © Emak & Bapaknya, Tuhan, Johnny & Associates, serta dirinya sendiri.**_

_**Warning: Sasuke's POV, not OOC! Luarnya sama dengan yang biasanya ditampilkan tapi dalamnya tak ada yang tau 'kan? Bahasa luar biasa ga bener. Typo maybe. Saya nggak bisa bilang ini bagus atau jelek karena ketentuan ada ditangan anda dan pencerita(Sasuke). [Words: 432]**_

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Tapi awas ada anjing eh, Sasuke galak! :p**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nama gue Uchiha Sasuke. Gue... yah anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa karena anggota klan yang lain udah pada koid dibantai sama kakak gue, Uchiha Itachi. Gue ganteng, pinter, jenius, keren, dan banyak fans. Tapi, hari ini hari terakhir gue di Konoha. Kenapa? Malem ini gue bakalan pergi ninggalin Konoha. Jadi gini rencananya:

Gue pergi ngelewatin rumah fans-fans gue, terus gue buat bunyi-bunyian biar rusuh dan gue langsung ngacir ke gerbang terus nyampe di sana banyak fans-fans sarap gue nangis-nangis. Dan akhirnya gue tetep pergi dengan cool.

Tapi...

BUKAN ITU RENCANANYA!

Rencana sebenernya itu, gue pergi diem-diem tanpa surat atau apapun, terus gue gabung sama Orochimaru—yang menurut gue pemilik pabrik shampoo—, setelah itu gue bunuh Itachi! Dendam gue bakal terbalaskan!

.

.

.

Malem ini, sesuai rencana, gue pergi diem-diem keluar desa Konoha. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi gue bakal ninggalin desa, tiba-tiba bulu ketek, eh, kuduk gue merinding. DI KONOHA GA ADA HANTU KAN?

"Sasuke-kun tunggu!" suara ini! Sakura!

Anjrit! Kenapa tiba-tiba lagu Loveless punya Yamapi keputer? Ini Ipod siapa?

"Kalau kau melangkah lagi, aku akan berteriak!" seru Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura. Jelas-jelas lu lagi teriak.

"Apa maumu?" tanya gue dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"A-aku mohon Sasuke-kun jangan pergi!" gue shock. Yamapi juga shock. (Kenapa Yamapi ikutan shock?)

"Aku tetap akan pergi untuk membalaskan dendamku," jawab gue datar.

"Kenapa? Disini ada aku, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei dan yang lain. Kita bisa berlatih bersama!"

"Kalian semua terlalu lemah. Kalau aku disini terus aku juga akan menjadi lemah dan tidak bisa membalas dendam pada Itachi," kalimat macam apa ini?

"Ku-kumohon jangan pergi! Kalau kau masih tetap pergi bawa aku denganmu!"

"Untuk apa aku membawamu?" gue seriusan penasaran.

"Karena aku mencintaimu!"

Jlegeer!

Gue terharu. Yamapi terharu. (Peduli gue ke Yamapi apa ya?)

Gue dengan cepat bergerak kebelakang tubuh Sakura. Bisa gue rasain kalau Sakura terkejut.

"Terima kasih," lalu gue memukul Sakura tepat di sebuah titik yang akan membuatnya pingsan. Dalam hitungan detik, dia jatuh kepelukan gue.

_**Sayonara nante owari da nante**_

_**Uso da to itte sore demo**_

_**Hodoita te wa tsumetaku naru bokura wa tanin ni naru**_

_**Gomen ne nante mou nakanaide**_

_**Dakishimete shimau kara**_

_**Kasaneta omoide ga itami ni kawaru sono mae ni**_

_**Hora saigo wa egao de Say goodbye...**_

Nyanyian Yamapi makin keras. Sebenernya, gue juga gatau kenapa Yamapi tiba-tiba nyanyi. Apa dia mau buat gue makin galau atau dia lagi ga ada job? Tapi siapa peduli. INI CERITA TENTANG PERASAAN GUE! BUKAN TENTANG YAMAPI!

"Sakura, walau aku meninggalkanmu, aku tetap mencintaimu," kata gue setelah meletakkan Sakura di bangku taman. Setelah memberikan ciuman singkat terakhir—kesempatan—, gue pun meneruskan perjalanan.

Sayonara Konoha...

Sayonara Sakuraku...

**OWARI**

**Pesan-pesan penutup dari Sasuke**: Mumpung si Author udah gue bekep! Nah dari tadi gue udah cerita sampe ketek dan mulut gue berbusa jadi lu musti REVIEW! Kalo flame tujukan ke Author! Kalo pujian kayak: "Anjrit Sasuke ganteng banget!" tujuin ke gue! Lupa review gue lempar lu ke kandang buaya!

Salam unyuh,

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LO PADE!**_—Sasuke.


End file.
